


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by typoqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burning, F/M, Future Fic, Holy Fire, King and Queen of Hell, abaddean, holy oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typoqueen/pseuds/typoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ruled Hell for hundreds of years and they met their end like this; in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fic that actually began life as a drabble for one of my roleplay partners on Tumblr, and clearly became something else. Hope you enjoy it~

_**T**_ hey had reigned together for hundreds of years, side by side— infallible, indestructible, unstoppable. They watched in silent amusement as the humans destroyed the Earth, destroyed each other, and destroyed the parts of them that actually made them human. Technology had been taking over for a long while, and Abaddon could only sit back and laugh at how pathetic it all was. The humans didn’t understand that they were their own downfall. They were the reason they would all die—- and she hadn’t even had to lift a finger. It was a slow and disgusting death. But she had never imagined that they would take her King as well.

          It was late when Abaddon felt the ground shudder, breaking, falling apart. She’d risen from her bed silently, slowly, not wanting to wake Dean, and wandered around the streets nearby, wondering what she could do to hurt the humans in an irrevocable way. They were on a sort of ‘business trip’, her and Dean. They were supposed to be collecting intel and have meetings with other important demons, but they’d gotten sidetracked and ended up in a little hotel, far away from everything else. Demons didn’t really need to sleep, but the pair of them had formed a little habit of it, trusting one another enough by now to let their every guard down while in the other’s company. They would rest for as long or as short as they liked, often quite content to stay tangled up in the sheets for whole days at a time.

          The shuddering of the ground was odd at first, and Abaddon accredited it to an earthquake—- until she realised that they were nowhere near the edge of a tectonic plate. This was something else— something stronger. The street opened up before her eyes and the pathetic humans emerged from their homes in flames, burning into dust. It would have been a beautiful sight except for the fact that this was not supposed to happen, AT ALL. The humans, pathetic as they were, had found ways to kill demons more effectively and permanently than ever before. Their new technology was a disaster for her legions, and everything she did was to protect her family, her home, and, dare she say it, her loved ones.

          This was the work of some power-crazed human, she could tell, and she instantly thought of Dean. Something was so very wrong about this situation— the humans wouldn’t do this without a reason, and what better reason than to destroy Hell’s monarchy?

          In a flash, she was back at the hotel, her eyes glassy with rage. Everything was aflame, but the fire was no longer beautiful to Abaddon, it was spiteful and distasteful. Something smelled like Holy Oil, and she panicked, phasing out straight into their bedroom. The humans must have been preparing this— must have put their plans into action as soon as she was out of the room, while Dean was still resting. The Holy Oil was splashed around the room, most worryingly around the bed. It seemed to have been painted in the shape of a devil’s trap. There was nothing she could do now she had walked unwittingly into it, except make the most of what would be their final moments. She caught his eye. Both trapped. Both knew what was happening.

          ❝ I don’t know how to fix this. ❞

          Her voice was cracked as she made her way through the flames, allowing them to scorch her. When she reached Dean across the room, she had her arms around his neck to hold him close. She didn’t want to give up, but she didn’t know how to get them out of this one. The humans had clearly planned it very carefully, somehow.

                                                                ❝ Neither do I. ❞

          As Dean spoke his reply, Abaddon could already feel the Holy Fire licking at their feet, could already sense the humans who were stood in the doorway, new, shiny weapons pointed at the King and Queen of Hell. She could already taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth before they even been hit. She could already feel her demonic soul being shattered into a million pieces. She had never imagined it like this. She thought if anyone was going to kill her, it would be Dean, and even then it would be at the very end of the world.

          He kissed her then, more passionately and tentatively than ever before, pulling her body against his with the sort of desperation that neither of them had ever really felt until this moment. It sounded stupid in her mind, that they were desperate, but it was strangely true. Demons weren’t supposed to feel like this; but Abaddon didn’t feel like a demon in that moment. Had the humans cured them with their new technology? Were they human now? Feeling a sad stream of tears on her face, she ignored whatever newfound emotions were bubbling in her chest, and put all of her last energies into returning Dean’s kiss with all she had. Something whispered between their mouths then, something neither of them had ever dreamed of saying out loud—  _I love you_. Their tongues met for the last time, she nibbled his lip for the last time, and he pulled her red hair for the last time. And then, there was nothing; they were nothing. After all those years together, winning and ruling and bathing in blood, something finally had to give.

          The humans watched their last kiss with fascination, taking photographs on their silly little gadgets. It was a great success for them, that evening, how they had cured and killed the two greatest demons in history, how they’d put an end to Hell’s strangest, most beautiful couple. There was even a little disappointment in them, when they realised what they’d done, and how they’d destroyed something so amazing.


End file.
